Dating is not a saiyan thing
by Soulscriber
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between their wives, Goku and Vegeta decide to take them on a date. They don't know what a date is. Nevertheless, they are determined to not only find out, but plan the best one ever. Goku x Chichi, Vegeta x Bulma. One shot


**Author's Note**

**Hi, everybody. I hope you are doing awesome and if not, I hope life gets better. I hope you enjoy this story and if you could be so kind, please check out my other stuff, it would mean so much to me. Happy reading!**

It was a nice summer day and the z fighters were resting and relaxing. The defeat of Cell had been a few weeks ago and the Earth had been saved. Instead of staying dead, Goku had decided to be wished back, figuring that no matter who attacked,he, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and the rest of his friends would find a way to defeat 2 full blooded saiyans, after sparring in the backyard, decided to go inside, when they heard their wives talking.

"Don't you just love romantic comedies, Bulma?" Chi Chi asked with a dreamy smile. "Especially the dating scenes?"

"Considering it's the only romance in my life now." Bulma sighed "I find an escape in them."

"I hear ya,." Chi chi sighed with a frown. "I know he has to protect the world and all, but sometimes, I wish Goku would put training to the side for one night and focus on our relationship. You know we have never had one date?"

"It must be a saiyan thing, because Vegeta's the same. I would love to spend some time with him and you know, be shown that he loves me. Just one date would be nice, even Yamcha took me on a few."

"It would make me happy too. Oh well, you want to watch another?" Bulma only nodded and Chi Chi popped in a new one. Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and instant transmissioned to a mountain.

He then sat down with a look of shame. "I think we owe them an apology, Vegeta."

"What for?!" He yelled. "They sounded really sad and it's our fault. We aren't very good husbands."

"Kakarot, we are fighters! That's what saiyans are born to do .That's our thing!" He sighed and looked at the sky. "But the fact that she compares me to that weakling is a shot to my pride and I won't stand for it."

"So what are we going to do? I love Chi Chi and I want to make her happy and You can lie all you want, but I know you love Bulma and want to do the same."

Vegeta only growled but tried in no way, shape or form to deny it instead he looked back at Goku with fire in his eyes. "I'll tell you what we are going to do. Tonight, we are going to take those 2 on the date of all dates, it will be so amazing that those stupid romantic comedies, they were talking about, will pale in comparison and make those 2 realize how lucky they are to be married to a saiyan!" He yelled with pride.

Goku nodded with a grin and had the same fire in his eyes. "Alright, Vegeta. I'm with you all the way." Suddenly, his expression changed from determination to confusion. "Hey, Vegeta. What's a date?"

Vegeta expression then changed from determination to anger. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!"

* * *

Looking for answers, the 2 decided to go to Master Roshi's place and hope someone could tell them. "Hi Krillen. Hi Yamcha." Goku greeted his friends with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Krillen replied. "What about you?"

"Well, you see. Vegeta and I were going to take Chi Chi and Bulma out for a date tonight, but we don't know what one is. Could you tell us?"

Krillen and Yamcha looked at each other with wide eyes...then back at the saiyans with wide eyes...then back at each other with wide eyes...then bursted into laughter with teary eyes. Vegeta took offense to this. "What's so funny!?" He yelled with anger.

Yamcha was the first to stop laughing. "We're sorry, you guys." He chuckled "It's just dating doesn't seem like your thing."

"Well starting tonight it is, just tell us what it is, so we can be on our way!"

Krillen had finally stopped. "Well, a date is when people who have feelings or are in love with each other do something together as a couple."

"Ok." Vegeta said. "Then how do we plan it?"

"That's easy." Yamcha replied. "First, there is a meal. Second, the entertainement and last, the peaceful walk."

"Ok, are there any rules?" "There is only one: No matter what you do, always, always, ALWAYS, make the girl happy. You can do whatever you want, just make sure the girl is happy."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded. "Thanks you guys, we appreciate it." The taller saiyan said. "We will tell you how it goes. Bye!" He then placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and the instant transmissioned out of there.

"Wow." Krillen said. "For those 2 to do something like this, their wives must mean a lot to them." Yamcha only nodded with a smile. "I totally agree."

The 2 saiyans had teleported in front of their wives, who were now in Bulma's kitchen. "Goku, how many times have I told you not to do that!" Chi Chi yelled.

"I'm sorry, Chi Chi." He apologized with a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, Vegeta and I have somethig to ask you two?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow with confusion. "What is it?"

"Kakarot! We are not asking! We are comanding. Kakarot and I are taking you both on a date tonight! We will personally cook the meal, provide the entertainment then we will take you for a walk. We will come pick you guys up at 7, so be ready! Woman, you will share your materials with Kakarot's woman, for we will need his home to prepare the night, we will also be getting ready there! Do you both understand?!"

"Wait, what?" "Good! Kakarot, Let's go!" The 2 flew out the window, leaving their wives dazed... for about a minute. They then grabbed each other's hands and started jumping and squeling like teenage girls, excited about tonight.

* * *

"So, Vegeta." Goku asked. "We know what we are doing, but how are we going to do it?"

"Simple we will do it our way, no matter what, we must stay true to our nature."

"But you heard what Yamcha, we have to make and keep them happy. I don't know doing this like a race of brutal warriors would make them happy."

"Of course, it won't. Our race doesn't date, it's not our thing! However, there is a way we can do both. Find our brats and bring them here."

Goku was confused but teleported. 2 seconds later, he was back with Gohan and Future Trunks.

His time machine was low on power and the only energy source that could charge it in this time was going to take about a month to get to the power it needed to travel safetly. "What is it, father?" He asked with curiosity.

"Me and Kakarot are planning to take your mother and his women on a date, but doing this like a normal saiyan would not make them happy, however, we refuse to do this like a normal human."

"Dad, you guys are really doing this?" Gohan asked. "I thought this wasn't your guys' thing?"

"WE KNOW!" Vegeta roared. "That's why you two are going to help us since you are hybrids and have human in you. Your job is to make sure it has enough of a human feel for your mothers to enjoy."

Trunks and Gohan smiled at their dads and nodded. "We will help anyway we can."

"Good, come on then let's get started. " As they followed thier dads into the home, both of the two half saiyans had the same thought. "_For them to put aside their pride and go against their nature, just to make mom happy. Haha I got a really cool dad_."

For the next 7 hours, the 4 saiyans worked diligently on the date and finally, it was 7. Goku and Vegeta had arrived right on the dot, but instead of using instant transmission, they ranged the doorbell.

"...This is taking forever!" Goku complained, not use to waiting.

"Paitence, Kakarot, you literally just ranged the doorbell."

A few seconds, the door opened and both Vegeta and Goku's mouth's dropped. Bulma was wearing a black knee length dress with golden heels, pink eye shadow and pink lip stick and Chi Chi was wearing blue eye shadow, a blue knee length Chinese dress and silver heels. To say the least they looked beautiful. (** To all my female readers, I'm a guy and for future references can you tell me if that outfit sounds beautiful, it be most appreciated. Oh and my fashion sensed males, if you know, then by all means tell me, thank you) **

"Well I guess that's a good sign." Bulma laughed at her husband's face. The two then quickly shook away their shock and returned to normal. " You look beautiful Chi Chi." Goku said with a smile. "These are for you."

He said as he gave her bundle of roses. She blushed as she took them. " Thank you, Goku. You look very handsome tonight"

He was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants and blank shoes. Veget was wearing the same thing only he had a tie. " You look great too, Vegeta. Anything you want to say to me?" Bulma asked.

What he wanted to say was "You look better than usually." but tonight was special. "You look beautiful as well. These flowers are for you, let's go." She only smiled and hooked his arm as Chi Chi did the same with Goku, who then placed a hand on Vegeta and they teleported back to his house.

* * *

They arrived there a second later and now it was Bulma and Chi Chi's turn to be shocked.

They were surrounded by lanterns filled with ki, that looked more beautiful than candles. Some had blue, some had purple and some had yellow. Together, they made a colorful medley and it was very romantic.

"This is wonderful, you two!" Chi Chi commended. "I couldn't agree more." The two fighters smiled at each other. " Come on, let's sit."

There were 2 tables with flower table cloth that were also blue, purple and yellow. In the middle of each table was a bottle of Red Wine and drinking glass( **not shot!**).

"If you like this?" Vegeta smirked. " You have seen nothing yet."

He then clapped his hands and within a second, Gohan and Trunks walked out wearing waiter outfits and caring two trays. Each son went to their parents' table. "Here you guys go, your appetizers." They said with a smile.

Chi Ch smiled "Thank you, sweetie. did you cook this?" Gohan shook his head, still keeping his smile.

"No, Dad and Vegeta did. They made all the food " Chi chi looked at the dish expecting meat. Instead it was a healthy salad with a nice dose of ranch dressing, croutons, and small tomatoes. "Goku, this is-

"Hey, this is what you like right? So this what I made. Enjoy!" And she did, they both did and within 5 minutes they were done, However both wives(** and husbands. oh boy were the husbands.)** were still hungry.

This time Goku clapped his hands. The hybrids returned with the dinner. They were having fried rice, seasoned vegetables, and creamy shrimp. Just like the salad, it was delicious. "Wow, since when could you two cook like this?" Bulma asked

"From the internet." Goku quickly replied. "He's lying!" Vegeta said to keep his pride. " I always could have." Then He looked into Bulma's eyes and spoke softly. "But you're better at it than me." Bulma only smiled.

_"He is trying so hard._" She continued talking until they were finished with dinner.

"How's it going out there, Trunks?" Gohan asked. "Way WAY better than we thought! They are both using utensils and aren't stuffing their faces and Dad even gave mom a compliment! They could pull this off."

"That's great, well let's bring in desert." The two walked out with the last tray of the night. On it, was a large slice of chocolate chocolate chip cake.

"This treat took us 4 tried to perfect." Vegeta sighed as he remebered how long each try took. "So you best like it!"

Both wives took a bite and were shocked. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted!" Both wives yelled. Goku and Vegeta sighed in relief. "Well you can eat the rest during the show."

"What show?" Both saiyans nodded at each other and clapped their hands. Within seconds, Gohan and Trunks flew out and into the sky. " Begin." They both nodded at each other and shot into the sky. The blast came together and formed a dragon head. Bulma and Chi were impressed.

"I didn't know they could do that?"

"It wasn't easy to master. It took half away the day, but they eventually got it down. " Goku explained.

The two wives only smiled and enjoyed as their sons made a butterfly, rainbow, rose and an angel.

"Alright, good job, you two." Goku commended. "It's time to finish it."

The two then formed a lot of ki into their hands in they blasted it into the sky separately there was then a huge flash. When it cleared, both wives had tears in their eyes. It was a picture of them and their husbands together.

"Well done, you two." Vegeta said with a smile. " That will be all." The two boys nodded and flew back inside, very very exhausted but glad that their dads were proud.

"There is only one thing left for tonight. " Vegeta said as he and Goku got up and walked around to where there wives were sitting. "We were going to take you for a walk but we decided that you two deserved something way better." Goku explained.

They then offered their hands to their wives who took it without hesitation and stood up. They then picked them up bridal style and flew high into the sky very slowly.

"Goku, what are you- "I know you two hate flying, but let us show you how beautiful the city is at night from up here. Don't speak just watch and enjoy." He explained.

The women nodded with hesitation and the men flew at a slow pace.

They saw so much. The shining lakes from the moon. The beautiful neon lights. The Stars in the sky. Chi Chi and Bulma were amazed at what they were seeing, but the most amazing thing was that they were in arms of the men they loved. After a while they brought them back to Goku's home.

"Well that's everything, you two. We hope you enjoyed your night."

"Wait a second." Bulma asked. "Why did you two do all of this?" "Vegeta?" Goku asked "Should we tell them truth?"

"The truth Kakarot."

"We overheard you two this morning when you were talking about romance and dates and how we don't show you that we love you and wanted to prove you wrong."

Both women eyes widened and a feeling of guilt washed over them. "We are so sorry." Ch Chi apologized. "It was wrong to talk behind your backs and, yes at first we thought that, but we were wrong. Tonight proved that."

Bulma added. "You guys are saiyans and fighting is what your best at, it's your nature. It's why we fell e in love with you.

"Yes, Tonight was a amazing and wonderful and romantic, but I can tell you both tried so hard not to be your normal self. That's why you asked for Gohan and Trunks help because if you would have done this completely your way, it would not have turned out this."

"We know that." Vegeta sighed. "Everything we original planned, we had to change because we knew it wouldn't work. We just wanted to make you happy."

Bulma hugged him. "You did that and more when you showed up in a dress shirt. It showed me that for me, you are wiling to go against your nature. I am touched but never do it again. I am so sorry for making you think you had to, I love you just how you are, arrogant and proud."

"The same goes for you, Goku." Chi Chi said as she hugged him. "Thank you, but no more dates, no matter how amazing they are. Just be you, courageous and dense." The two wives then said at they same thing after they gave their husband a kiss on the cheek. "Because that's who we married."

the 2 then walked in to do the dishes. Both men had a smile.

"You were right, Vegeta."

"About what"

"Dating isn't a Saiyan thing."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

**Please review and favorite.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
